Our Farewell
by Miaka Hiiragizawa
Summary: Essa é uma songfic que se passa vários anos após o final do anime... (e põe vários nisso...) Bem, meus sumários nunca saem muito bons, então cliquem aí e vejam... Música da banda Within Temptation. COMPLETA


**Our Farewell**

Estavam todos reunidos, um grande grupo de pessoas distintas e vestidas de branco, enquanto o corpo era velado. Um pesado silêncio se instalara desde a chegada da primeira pessoa: ela, a mulher, com seu filho, que se mantinha calado e com o semblante sério e fechado, assim como o pai.

Ela estava ao lado dele. Braços sobre o peito, pressionava um livro contra si mesma  enquanto lágrimas silenciosas molhavam sua face livremente. Os longos cabelos caramelo presos em um coque; lábios contraídos, a expressão sonhadora e jovial que sempre tivera não podia mais ser vista, fora apagada pela tristeza que sentia no momento e a seguiria pelo resto de seus dias.

O filho possuía os mesmos olhos verdes, não mais marejados, apesar de demonstrarem profunda tristeza. Já passava dos quinze anos, era mais alto que a mãe e tinha uma expressão firme. Seus braços estavam sobre os ombros dela, numa tentativa de lhe passar segurança e força que ele, infelizmente, não sabia de onde tirar. A morte de seu pai fora repentina e dolorosa, não só para os dois, mas para todos que o conheciam.

Yelan Li aproximou-se dos dois, seguida por suas filhas e dois anciãos.

– Pequena Flor... – ela começou, mas foi cortada pela voz embargada de sua nora.

– Não preciso de palavras de consolo, Yelan... Simplesmente quero paz, para mim e para meu filho. – suspirou.

– Mas ele é um legítimo guerreiro Li... – começou um dos anciãos, sendo interrompido violentamente por Sakura.

– Agora ele é um legítimo guerreiro Li, não é?! – gritou. – Quando souberam de minha gravidez, disseram que ele nunca seria digno de integrar o clã!

– Mãe, acalme-se, por favor... – pediu o rapaz, estando preocupado com o estado dela.

– Desculpe, Shaolin... – respirou fundo. – Já perdi meu marido, não vão tirar meu filho de mim. Nunca. – pressionou com mais força o livro que trazia consigo.

– Sakura... – ouviu-se a voz de Tomoyo, que entrava acompanhada de Eriol. Caminhou até a prima lentamente e abraçou-a carinhosamente.

– Tomoyo... – ela deixou o livro cair, abraçando a prima e voltando a chorar, dessa vez não tão silenciosamente.

Shaolin pegou o livro "The Clow" do chão e ficou encarando seu padrinho Eriol. 

Ele se aproximou com uma expressão séria, era uma das poucas vezes que não o via  sorrindo. Colocou a mão sobre seu ombro, olhando-o de maneira compreensiva.

– Será difícil continuar, mas sei e confio, assim como seu pai, que você tem capacidade para enfrentar o que vier. – disse Eriol, fitando os orbes esmeraldinos do afilhado.

Tudo o que conseguiu fazer para responder foi um simples aceno com a cabeça.

Sakura controlou-se e secou as lágrimas. Era tão bom ter Tomoyo a seu lado novamente, ela sempre a entendera tão bem... Levantou-se e fitou o filho ao lado de Eriol. Sorriu internamente em agradecimento por ter amigos tão bons.

Mais pessoas chegaram, dessa vez eram os amigos de Shaolin. Ela caminhou até o filho e pegou o livro das mãos dele, apontando para o grupo de rapazes que chegara. Ele entendeu e foi até eles.

Aproximou-se do corpo do amado e ficou a fitar-lhe a face. Tocou-a brevemente, sentindo o frio da mesma confirmar-lhe que não era um pesadelo.
    
    **In my hands**
    
    **A legacy of memories**
    
    **I can hear you say my name**
    
    **I can almost see your smile**
    
    **Feel the warmth of your embrace**

Afastou a mão do corpo e desviou o olhar para o livro que trazia. Tanta coisa acontecera em função dele e de seu conteúdo, coisas boas e ruins virem dele... Mas assim era a vida.

Sentiu um braço passar por suas costas e abraçá-la, em forma de consolo. Virou-se e encontrou dois orbes azuis meia-noite.

– Ah, Eriol... Não sei o que fazer daqui a diante... – murmurou, tentando evitar que seu filho a ouvisse.

– É bem simples, Sakura: siga em frente. Entendo sua dor nesse momento, mas Shaoran deixou-lhe um presente maravilhoso. – disse, apontando para Shaolin ao final da frase. – Ele precisa de você, assim como você dele.

– Nada vai ser como antes, nós sabemos... – completou Tomoyo. – Mas estaremos aqui, Sakura... Para o que precisar.

– Obrigada... Aos dois... Por tudo. – agradeceu, com lágrimas nos olhos.

Logo a hora de enterrarem o corpo chegou. Após a prece, Sakura ia dizer algumas palavras, todos se silenciaram assim que ela postou-se a frente.

**But there is nothing but silence now**

**Around the one I loved**

**Is this our farewell?**

Tomou fôlego, passando o olhar por todos os presentes, vendo todos os seus amigos, inclusive os de infância.

– Shaoran Li foi uma pessoa especial, de formas diferentes, para cada um de nós. Apesar de aparentar ser uma pessoa rabugenta e briguenta, sempre foi carinhoso, compreensivo e companheiro para todos que conviviam com ele tempo o suficiente para perceber que aquela carranca não passava de uma máscara de proteção. Às primeiras pessoas que ele conheceu ao vir para o Japão, quando tinha dez anos... – pousou seu olhar no grupo de amigos que estudou com eles na escola Tomoeda. – Todos viam o quanto ele me detestava na época, ou fingia detestar, não vou saber dizer-lhes com certeza. Apesar de todo o mau-humor que ele aparentava, sempre estava disposto a ajudar no que fosse. – suspirou, agora olhando para os colegas da faculdade. – Aos que testemunharam nossa luta para ficamos juntos, apesar de toda a oposição que tivemos. Os problemas que enfrentamos, aparentemente sozinhos, talvez nunca teríamos conseguido superar se não fosse o apoio dessas pessoas que estiveram conosco e às vezes entrando em confusão em conseqüência disso... – desviou o olhar para Tomoyo e Eriol. – Também aquelas que ficaram ao nosso lado, apesar de estarem longe, sempre davam um jeito de dar uma mãozinha... – suspirou, controlando as lágrimas que insistiam em brotar em seus olhos. – Agradeço a todos pela presença e apoio, tenho certeza que Shaoran deve estar muito feliz observando-nos reunidos aqui em sua memória.

Sakura ficou alguns instantes escolhendo as melhores palavras para continuar seu discurso, enquanto isso um pesado silêncio instalou-se.

– Shaoran significou muitas coisas diferentes para cada um de nós, e cada papel ele praticava maravilhosamente bem. Era perfeccionista e sempre dava o melhor de si em tudo... Ele foi um ótimo amigo, lutador respeitado, marido excepcional e um pai dedicado. Posso afirmar tudo isso com certeza pois o vi sob todas essas formas em nossos vinte anos de casamento, ele não cansava de surpreender-me sob suas várias formas... – sorriu levemente. – Shaoran sempre estará conosco, não fisicamente, mas sempre zelará por nós onde quer que esteja. – finalizou assim seu discurso e voltou para o lado do filho.

**Sweet darling you worry too much, my child**

**See the sadness in your eyes**

**You are not alone in life**

**Although you might think that you are**

Todos andavam em um mesmo compasso, em direção à saída do cemitério. Sakura observava seu filho que mantinha a cabeça baixa, pensativo.

– Shaolin... Está tudo bem? – perguntou ela. Era raro ver Shaolin sem a pose arrogante que herdara do pai.

– Meu pai nunca chorou, não é? – perguntou de supetão, fazendo Sakura sufocar uma pequena risada.

– Se você soubesse o número de noites que passei acordada com ele... Principalmente na época que você era pequeno e sofreu aquele acidente, lembra-se?

– Sim... – ele levantara o rosto e ela via lágrimas em seus olhos.

– Ele sentia-se tão culpado, passou muitas noites em claro por não conseguir dormir de tanto que chorava... Mas nunca demonstrava isso fora de nosso quarto...

– Por isso ele... – começou, mas Sakura abraçou-o carinhosamente e sussurrou.

– Por isso nunca o viu sequer com marcas de lágrimas... Ele era um homem orgulhoso, mas sabia que não havia nada errado em demonstrar seus sentimentos verdadeiros. Não há nada errado em chorar pela perda daqueles que você ama, Shaolin... Reprimir esse sentimento só o fará sentir-se pior...

– Mãe... – ele deixou que as lágrimas rolassem por seu rosto, descarregando toda a tristeza que sentia por perder o pai que amava e respeitava acima de tudo.

Chegaram em casa e Shaolin foi tomar um banho, enquanto Sakura preparava o jantar. Agora que estava sozinha, Sakura voltara a deixar lágrimas molharem seu rosto enquanto preparava a comida.

**Never thought**

**This day would come so soon**

**We had no time to say goodbye**

**How can the world just carry on?**

**I feel so lost when you are not by my side**

Por toda a sua vida, sempre se imaginara passando o resto de sua vida com ele, sabia que o dia que a morte os separaria iria chegar, mas imaginava que não seria tão cedo. Quando deu por si, o corpo de Shaoran já caíra sem vida. Nada seria igual agora, mas tentariam seguir em frente.

– Shaoran... Sei que pode me ouvir... Só quero que me guie durante esse tempo que ficarei sem você...

Logo Shaolin desceu e os dois jantaram em completo silêncio, não precisando de palavras para expressar seus sentimentos, já que eram mútuos.

**But there's nothing but silence now**

**Around the one I loved**

**Is this our farewell?**

Estava no quarto, já com sua camisola, preparando-se para dormir e retomar sua rotina no dia seguinte.

Fitava sua imagem no espelho, estava usando a camisola favorita de Shaoran, subitamente começou a achar que ela lhe caía muito bem.

– Quantas vezes não disse a ele que eu não ficava bem nela... – suspirou, lembrando-se que ele sempre rira do fato de ela não se achar bonita.

– Acho que você simplesmente gostava de me ouvir dizer isso. – ouviu a voz grave dele dizer-lhe.

– Shaoran? – virou-se para trás, mas não viu nada e nem sentia presença alguma.

– Não vai poder ver-me... Só ouça-me, por favor.

– Está bem.

– Só tenho um pedido a fazer... Siga a sua vida da melhor forma que puder... Peço por você e por Shaolin. Você tem força para conseguir, sabe disso.

– Não tenho tanta certeza disso, Shaoran... Tenho medo...

– Medo de quê?

– Os anciãos... Eles querem levar Shaolin...

– Eles não podem levá-lo se você não permitir... Eles não se atreveriam a levá-lo desrespeitando suas vontades. Querendo ou não, você tem uma posição de influência por seu poder...

– Mesmo assim...

– Não pense no pior... Tudo vai ficar bem, mas você tem que confiar em si mesma e em Shaolin... Assim como eu confio.

– Certo... Acho que você tem razão.

– Agora preciso que cuide de Shaolin... Ele está abalado e vai precisar de todo o apoio que puder ter.

– Sim... Você tem razão, Shaoran...

– Então vá...

– Sei que isso não é um adeus... – sorriu, antes de sair do quarto para ir até o do filho.

**So sorry your world is tumbling down**

**I will watch you through these nights**

**Rest your head and go to sleep**

**Because my child, this not our farewell.**

**This is not our farewell.**

Viu-o já deitado, mas não adormecera.

– Shaolin, como você está? – perguntou, aproximando-se da cama e sentando-se.

– O que quer dizer com isso?

– Não está conseguindo dormir? – perguntou suavemente.

– Eu demoro a dormir, isso é normal.

– Não minta para mim. – pediu, acariciando o rosto dele. – Você dorme tão rápido quanto eu, seu pai é que tinha problemas para dormir.

– Eu sonhei com a morte dele... Achei que fosse loucura, que era bobagem minha, mas aconteceu da mesma forma que sonhei...

– Você... Tem sonhos premonitórios? – indagou, espantada. – Desde quando tem esses sonhos?

– Desde pequeno... Mas não são muito freqüentes...

– Acalme-se... Passei pela mesma coisa, Shaolin. Só não achei que tivesse passado esse poder para você. – suspirou. – Eu não senti nada, nem sonhei... Acho que estou perdendo meu dom. – sorriu, brincando. – Venha cá, meu filho... – apontou seu colo e ele apoiou a cabeça no mesmo, enquanto ela lhe fazia cafuné. – Não importa o que aconteça daqui para frente, ficaremos juntos. Seu pai pode não estar fisicamente aqui, mas vai estar sempre conosco. Lembre-se sempre disso.

– Eu sei, mãe...

– Então descanse... Feche seus olhos e durma. Ficarei aqui o tempo que precisar.

– Obrigado... – ele logo adormeceu.

A vida lhes reservara várias provações. Poderiam passar por todas elas, simplesmente por saberem que sempre teriam um ao outro. Um anjo os guiaria pelos mais tortuosos e escuros caminhos, e eles ficariam bem.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**N/A:** Ai, ai, ai! *dando pulinhos*

Puxa vida, eu e meus planos malucos...

Bem, essa songfic é mais triste do que a minha outra, mas achei que ficou legal... Gostei muito mais da outra, mas como o Eriol é o central, minha opinião fica suspeita demais... =P

Esse songfic veio à minha cabeça em uma sexta-feira de noite... Eu estava indo dormir, mas sempre ouço um pouco de música, aí coloquei meu CD e ouvi essa música... Foi overdose de idéias e saiu isso aí.^_^ O nome da música que eu utilizei é **Our Farewell**, do **Within Temptation**. A música é absolutamente divina, a voz da Sharon (vocalista da banda) é perfeita... Ai, ai... Eu sou meio louquinha, vocês sabem...

Bem, quero agradecer ao meu amigo **Fantomas**, que revisou para mim... Amigo, muito obrigada pela força, viu? Te adoro!

Por enquanto é só... Review, por favor!!

Beijos!

**Miaka**.


End file.
